The Gift
by Sophie Hillson
Summary: Sarah is seduced by Jareth instead of visiting the junk lady after escaping the ball. A short time later, she realizes that Jareth didnt walk away from their game a complete looser. Lemon, will continue with more storyline if there is enough response for it.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah is seduced by Jareth instead of visiting the junk lady after escaping the ball. A short time later, she realizes that Jareth didnt walk away from their game a complete looser. Lemon, will continue with more storyline if there is enough response for it.

This scene happens in place of the junk lady/room scene. Nothing else in the movie changes.

Sarah landed in a dark, empty place, the vacuous expanse interrupted only by a large wooden door, behind which glowed a warm, shallow light. Looking around and realizing her lack of choices, she went to the door and opened it, peering inside a shadowy, torch lit room. The colors where predominantly black and deep blues, with blackwood trim and furniture. The focal point of the room was a massive, palatial bed. The room was warm, and felt strangely inviting. She stepped inside silently, and the door slid shut behind her. She jumped as she realized that she was not alone.

He seemed to materialize out of the air in front of her. His focus was entirely hers, just as it was at the ball, and he came up to her and placed his hands around her as if he wished to resume a dance. She breathed in a bit sharply as the closeness of his body and the sensation of his touch seemed to send sharp needles through her skin. _It has to be his gaze... _She thought. _Who is this man? I know that I know him, from somewhere...why where we dancing, and why are we here, now?_

He absolutely captivated her. She couldnt understand what was happening to her. Her body felt weak, yet invigorated. Her heart began to speed up its rhythm as the heat he radiated began to surround her. Her mind, already foggy, became completely detached from everything but sensation. She felt drugged, with everything physical being intensified and sharp and fast. He leaned in and kissed her lips-gently, teasingly. He looked at her and held her chin in his hand. His gloved fingers caressed it gently before he pulled the hand away and drew it to his own mouth, using his jagged teeth to remove the coating. He blazed with an aura of possessiveness and confidence, as though what they where doing was par for a course. He began to kiss her again, and as he did so his hands wrapped themselves around her, gently and deeply massaging her flesh through her loose fitting clothes. A pang of fear and doubt coursed through her. Why was this man making love to her? It didnt feel wrong...except...she had never been with any man...she should be terrified, and run-but, she felt so certain that she knew this man from somewhere. Surely, if this wasnt right, it wouldn't be happening like this, would it? Was she dreaming? That had to be the answer...

Sarah had never done anything more than kiss a boy, and the kisses where certainly nothing like the ones she was sharing now. As his strong hands kneaded her back and body, pressing smoothly and powerfully into her flesh and limbering her muscles, making her stretch up and even more into him, he nipped her lips and entered her mouth with his tongue. Sarah felt her lower body begin to sing with a voice she'd only ever heard faintly before. She quivered at the intensity of it, and she felt herself become wet between her legs as the area inside her hips began to throb with a tight burn. She could feel every part of her internal female organs as if they where her arms out in the hot summer sun. She moaned, almost miserably, as an immense wave of emptiness radiated from her womb and seemed to consume her. She moaned softly and the man, encouraged, led her over to the bed, siting her down, hardly breaking their kiss. He removed his other glove and began to run his hands up and down the length of her arms. He broke away from her lips, leaving her gasping for air, and cradled her head while he savored the delicate surface of her neck and throat. Smoothly, his heads dropped and kneaded their way under her shirt, grabbing it and slipping it off over her head. Surprised, Sarah yelped, "Hey!"

"Shhh..." He brought her back into him, fondling her dark, wavy hair. He glanced at her with his vivid gaze that seemed to speak of a deep need and connection that she felt consume her soul, as inexplicable as it was. She held back, doubtful, a bit afraid.

He let his eyes travel the course of her exposed flesh. "You are so beautiful, Sarah." He said in his rich, inviting voice. His words sent a tingle throughout her. "Please, let me see all of you..."

He reached behind her and removed her bra. Instinctively, her arms came around her as if to hide her chest, but he stopped her. He bowed down to take her firm flesh into his mouth, licking and sucking and nipping while his hand traversed her hip and thigh. Sarah moaned as his dynamic attentions emboldened her. He attended one breast, then the other, and somewhere in between he removed his shirt and belt. He leaned her back onto the bed into a lying position and slipped off his boots. Only their pants remained, and he slid Sarahs off as he scattered his attentions from her lips, to her breasts, her shoulders, and her stomach. "Sarah.." He breathed as he appreciated what was now completely presented before him. Sarah felt the urge to say his name, but she couldnt remember it. She wanted, so desperately to remember...

Almost cautiously, Jareth removed his suffocating pants. He knew she had never been with a man before, and he was hoping not to frighten her. He watched as she took him in. She felt her lower body react as she looked at his arousal. He was intimidating- a mature, experienced, dynamic male. She felt like a little girl, but she was ready to change. She no longer thought about her toys, or felt that they where important to her. She was compelled to experience what this man was offering her. She wanted to feel like a woman.

Jareth saw that she was not put off, so he slipped between her legs and lay over her, kissing her. He smiled as he felt her gentle hands on his chest and back, trailing her nails over his taut skin and experiencing what his body felt like. She marveled at how warm his skin was, and how he was firm everywhere, a fine tuned machine. She ran her fingers through his hair, and felt his jawline. She moaned into his lips as she felt his fingers slip between her legs. Expertly, he slid them over her most sensitive places, rousing her, then trailing them back along the insides of her thighs before returning. He slid a finger inside her and groaned longingly. "You are so wet for me." He breathed.

Sarah felt slickness all down her inner thighs, and as he accustomed her to accept his finger inside her, it only increased. She began to rock herself into him and she spread herself further apart, needing so much more. He began to attend to her with his mouth, taking care to appreciate her distinct flavor. He wanted to remember. She squirmed, her arousal painful, as he worked her with both his mouth and fingers, until she felt the intensity begin to build itself up. He began to press into her harder, and his stroking became forcible. She shrieked as he lurched her over an edge and she spasmed around his hand. His own arousal screamed with need as he brought her down. He was almost shaking with the difficulty of restraint. Usually he could last forever, hold out as long as was needed, moderating himself for a bout of mediocrity that brought release but no real passion, no connection. Why was this girl pulling him in so strongly? Her will was great...she had such unexpected power over him, it was difficult to continue acting so assuredly in control around her. He was almost there, though...almost to the point where he would re assume some control...

Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear. "Are you ready, love?"

"Yes..." She whispered, recovered yet still consumed by a feeling of need. She tried not to tense up, knowing what was coming.

"Ill be gentle, precious." He breathed. Her eyes flickered as she felt him touch her with his organ. She swayed lightly as he ran himself over her. Finally, he could wait no longer. In a series of slow thrusts, he pushed inside. As he sank himself deep within, he felt her barrier tear and she cried out. He longed to take her fiercely, but he concentrated on comforting his young lover, holding her close to him and kissing her until he felt her relax around him, allowing him to begin. He sighed raggedly as he tenderly pushed in and out of her, raking her smooth skin with his nails and leaving traces of his victory all along her torso and ass. Feeling her beginning to desire more, he began to alternate fast and slow, sometimes drawing himself out languidly, before diving back in. In the heat of his assault, he bit her hard on her shoulder, marking her as they rocked together, no longer two separate beings but molded together as nature intends. Sarah fought to keep her eyes open, needing to both see and feel him as he owned her body. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. To have him connected with her in this way was more powerful than anything she thought could be possible. She had never known any feeling as intense as what she was now experiencing. He was using her robustly now, and she could feel the strength in him. How easily he could hurt her. "Oh, God..." She cried, as his rapid thrusts elevated her back towards the stars. He would bring her up, then slow, paying attention to other parts of her as he moved more casually inside her, until her protesting groans made him pull out and plunge back in, this time with the intent to finish. Covered in a light layer of sweat, they groaned through heavy panting as their unification reached a fever pitch. Sarah was the first to break, shuddering and crying out over and over as she convulsed. Jareth growled as he pounded to his own release, shooting himself deep inside her until he was sure that he had nothing left to give. He smiled auspiciously as he savored the euphoria of his completed claim. He kissed her as he rolled off of her, and drew her close to him. "Sarah..." he panted. "I want you to stay with me. I want you to be my queen."

Sarahs emerald eyes shot open. Queen? Of what?

"Queen of the Goblins..." She whispered, as images of goblins, goblins everywhere, suddenly filled her mind. They where in a room...not this one...a room with a crib-empty! And there HE was-at the window-telling her...

"Toby!" She shouted, everything flooding back. "Oh no, no!" She moaned. She shot out of the bed, horrified, and looked around for a clock. There it was, on the wall-thank God, she still had time. Jareth looked pained, but she wouldnt look at him. She threw on her clothes and looked around desperately for an escape. She tried the door, but it was locked. Panicked, she screamed: "I have to save Toby!" The room began to disintegrate around her. As the walls came down, she clawed her way through, into the waiting arms of her friends, who where grateful to have found her, so that they could continue to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review if you want me to continue! Suggestions welcome!

What had it been about her? Jareth had asked himself in the days, weeks and months after Sarah had left him and his kingdom. He had never felt drawn to another like he was with her. She was consuming him-her absence drained him and made his heart feel an almost physical pain. It had begun with her just as it had with all of the others who chose to regret their wishes: the whining, the tears, the opportunity to run his labyrinth accepted. It all too quickly became apparent,however, that this girl was much different from the others. She was spirited, witty, and knew how to manipulate and befriend his subects in order to gain their aid. She was genuinely caring, with a strong sense of right and wrong, yet she could also be opinionated, cocky, and selfish, traits that she shared with Jareth, and that increased her appeal to him. The Goblin king had been emotionally lonely for a long time. When he found Sarah, and realized the connection he had with her, he knew that she would be the one to make his perfect Goblin Queen. When she defeated the labyrith, a feat none had done before, it confirmed his belief beyond any doubt. Magic ran the Underground. Things like that happened because they where meant to happen. That was why, why she refused to stay with him, not just once but twice, he had not only been heartbroken, but astounded. How could it be that the perfect queen had come, only to leave after such a short time, with the belief that the whole thing had been nothing more than a game, a challenge, set out for her by a villain as punishment for careless words. She never had seen that he had always been at her mercy, a slave to her wishes and expectations. She had never realized that his offer of love had been genuine, and not a trick. Now, she was gone and would have no reason to ever reach out to him again. Or so he thought.

Sarah was faced with the realization that she had been much too quick in celebrating a complete victory over the Goblin King and his labyrinth. True, she had managed to win back Toby, but in so doing she had allowed Jareth an all too easy consolation prize. For a time, she had pushed the memory of her sleeping with him off as a dream, dispite physical evidence to the contrary. Now, however, a positive pregnancy test and two missed periods forced away her denial. _Im such a fool. _She cursed herself. _Now not only will Jareth get a baby, but he will have me at his mercy as well...the perfect revenge. And here I was so full of myself. Ive lost in the most shameful way that I can imagine._

Sarah had toiled with the decision of wheather or not to call Jareth and tell him about the baby. She had ultimatly decided that he had the right to know, regardless of his motivations behind the act that created it. Furthermore, she had matured enough through her experience to be able to admit that it wasnt Jareths fault that this had happened. She had failed the test, so she would have to own up to it in the most responsible way. Jareth had offered to marry her. If the offer was genuine and still available, it would be, she felt, the best future for her child. Staying here, already a burden to her distant father and unloving stepmother, would pretty much guarantee a life of nothing but struggles. She was afraid that Jareth might be an abusive husband and father, but something inside her seemed to make her yearn to trust him, to give him a chance. She could only hope that it wouldnt become something that she would regret.

"Jareth." She whispered. "I wish you where here."

Jareth couldnt believe it. Sarah had called him? He had been watching her, and had seen that she was troubled, over something-but he could not hear anything being said. He'd seen her in school, looking sick, exhausted-and he'd seen her crying softly in her bed at night. He couldnt imagine why. She had everything. The baby, her life...even his heart. It was he who had been left broken. Could it possibly be that she regretted leaving him?

Sarah couldnt help the fluttery feeling she got when she saw him again. She had only half expected him to actually come-maybe not even that. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Well, well." He drawled, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, attempting to mask the uneasy, longing feelings the situation boiled up with a distainful look. "I would have never thought that you would wish for me again. Have you missed me?" He smiled and tilted his head, feining cockiness.

"I have something to tell you." Sarah replied, trying her best to swallow down her unease and discomfort about her sorry position. "You're...you're going to be a father."

Jareths masks evaporated. He strode over to her quickly, and took her into his arms, removing the glove of his left hand and laying it over her womb. A heavy look of concern was quickly replaced by a genuinely elated smile that lit up his entire face. "Sarah..." He gasped. "Sarah, I love you." He leaned in to kiss her, wrapping both hands around her back. Roused, Sarah shook her head and pulled away.

"How can you say that? We dont even know each other." Her emerald eyes glistened sharply as she searched his face for indications of his intentions. She was surprised to see no hints of malice or dishonesty. He seemed to genunely have feelings for her as a person, and not as a prize.

"For one so bold, you are so full of self doubt. Instead of wondering why I would love you, why not look and see how I couldnt?" He challenged with a smile.

Sarah choked out a small laugh. "I wouldnt think that the things I like about myself would be appealing to you."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldnt they be?"

Sarah thought for a moment, but she felt he might have her caught. What DID she like about herself? Could she even answer that question easily? Her mind whirled, but she took too long. Jareth took her back into his arms, this time cradling her from behind. She fought back an intense tingling sensation as she felt his body encase her astern and his breathing on her neck.

"How do you feel about me?" He whispered.

Sarah tried to calm her increasing heart rate. Was she sweating? The room had been cool a moment ago. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her senses. "Angry." She responded, truthfully. "And...I dont trust you."

Jareth was disappointed, but he could feel the response he evoked in her. She wanted to trust him. She had absolutely no reason to not trust him, in his mind, but he was willing to work for her. She was worth it.

"Do you want to know what I do about our baby?" He asked alluringly. She turned, so that she could face him. "What do you know?"

"Its a boy. And, hes going to be very powerful. Even with him being Aboveground, I can sense a strong magical aura coming from him. This means that, if you are to become Fae, you will be unusually powerful yourself."

"Is that what you are? A Fae?"

Jareth nodded. "Any human who is chosen by the Underground to live there will become Fae-and thus, magical and immortal. In order for a human to change, they must either assume a position of power, or marry a Fae. Otherwise, they will be rejected by the Underground and returned back to Earth."

"Where you human once?" She asked, intrigued.

"So many questions." He smiled. "But time grows short. I cant stay Aboveground for very much longer. If you want to know more, youre just going to have to come home with me, and be my queen. Just wish it, Sarah, and it will be done."

She bit her lip. "You're going to be a good father, arnt you? Will you promise?"

He stared into her eyes intently. "I will love our child, and any other children we may have, more than anything, even my own life." He took her chin into his hand as their gazes adhered. "As I will also love you, Sarah. Is that enough to change your expectations of me?"

"All right." She agreed, her voice soft but not dubious. "I hope that youre ready to have a queen."

He flashed his teeth, pleased that she was giving in. Her saucy statement excited him. Was she looking forward to some royal duties? He would enjoy giving some to her. He had never before met a woman who was not barbarous who was interested in governing a kingdom of goblins. He was confident that she would help the kingdom prosper.

"You have no idea how long Ive been ready. There are only so many troublesome subjects one person can bog in a day."

"Oh, I am NOT sending anyone to that bog! Unless they WANT to be there, of course." She smiled, thinking of Sir Didymus.

"Oh,you wont will you?" He countered. "Ill be surprised if you dont, eventually. Im ready now, Sarah. Are you?"

She nodded. "What do I have to say?"

"Say what you wish."

She closed her eyes. "Goodbye Dad. She whispered. Goodbye, Karen. And...goodbye, Toby. I love you all." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she knew Toby would be ok. He wasnt the unwanted one in the family.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away!"

She opened her eyes, and she was there, in the Underground, only this time, instead of being brought to the summit of a barren hill outside the gates of the labyrinth, she was inside the castle beyond the goblin city. Not just inside the castle, but inside an enormous, elegant bedchamber. Jareth watched her as she looked around. "Is this your room?" She asked.

"Its our room, if you wish." He responded.

Despite the fact that they had already been familiar, she blushed. "Well, maybe, after our wedding." She tried not to stammer.

"Wedding?" He questioned. "There are no such things here. You have agreed to the conditions of your wish to be here. That was to be my wife. It is already done. All thats left is the consummation, and then we will be as one."

Sarahs stomach began to flutter, but in a good way, which she was grateful for, considering the ways her insides had been fluttering recently had not been very good.

Jareth kissed her gently. Sarah closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, which made her feel warm and strangely secure. If he was using magic against her, it was working, just as it had before. He made her feel weak, yet alive in a way she didnt feel any way else. As angry as she still was about the circumstances that had forced her into agreeing to give up her life aboveground and marry a stranger, she had to admit that at this moment she felt better than she had at any moment since her first visit to the labyrinth-and probably for a long time before that, as well.

The Goblin King kissed her lips several times, alternating between increasingly deep kisses and tender nips. Sarah wasnt sure that she was ready to consummate, but her will to resist seemed to have fled out of reach. His stimulating male pheromone impassioned her, strengthening as his arousal grew. She could feel his muscular body tighten as his anticipation of having her built. Her own body tensed in reaction. She felt as though she where still a virgin. She had not really known or fully remembered what had happened before, due to the effects of the peach. This would be the first time that they would unite, fully aware of the situation.

She paused him for a moment, running two of her fingers down his lips as she broke off their kiss. "This wont hurt the baby, will it?" She asked. She had never thought about sex while pregnant before.

"No, he'll be fine." Jareth assured her. He caressed her stomach tenderly, then her hips and waist. He brushed them up and down her sides before cupping her breasts and squeezing gently.

"Ouch!" Sarah panted. Her breasts where very sensitive. Jareth started to apologize, but she recovered from the pain and pressed herself back towards him. "Its ok." She breathed. "They are pretty sensitive, but I think I like them being touched."

"Just let me know if I go too far." He groaned fervidly. He wondered how he would manage to get through her pregnancy. He had had to restrain himself with her the first time, and would have to again, now-and for the next several months-though he appreciated the challenge. The fact that the woman he loved was back with him, after her initial rejection had taken him through such a dark time, was enough to fill him with enough happiness that he would be willing to sacrifice a more aggressive release indefinantly in order to properly worship her body-the body that was so unexpectedly carrying his first child, his long desired heir.

"Too late." She complained. He growled, and began to nip and suck on the tender skin of her neck and throat. Aware that he was marking her, her teeth sought out revenge, clipping the tender portion of his ear before traveling towards his neck. "Ah, no..." He warned, apprehending her mouth with his and engaging her with a deep, burying kiss. Breaking for air, Sarah tried to resume her quest to avenge her maidenly dignity, but he held her back, keeping his neck just out of reach of her teeth. "Sarah, a king cant very well go about his day with such scars. What would my subjects think?"

"But its fine for me to have them!" She raged.

"Thats different, love." He laughed.

"No it isnt! I think its worse." She pouted.

"Its worse, is it?" He guided her to the bed. She resisted slightly, feigning anger, but he pulled her. He picked her up and punctiliously hefted her onto it enormous surface. She gasped as she felt how sumptuous the mattress and its coverings where. She had never felt something so nice before, ever.

"Lets see how bad you have it, being stamped by your husband." He breathed. Standing over her, he removed his shirt and jacket, teasingly slowly. His incitement simmered as he observed her watching him strip off the costume. He made a point to hang the items up on a rack by the bed, just so, as if he were concerned about creasing the leather or something. Sarah caught on, and faked disinterest, alternating between looking around the room and shooting him suspicious glances. Finally satisfied, he joined her on the bed, and she eyed him skeptically. She hooked her fingers into the waistline of his pants and attempted to snap it. "I dont know why you stopped there. Its not like these are hiding anything."

She smiled, a bit chastely. Had she really just said that?

"Hmm, I think I might let you remove them. But first. I have something else for you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and put her hand over her neck, but Jareth seemed disinterested in that. He pulled her hand away and began to kiss it, working his way up her arm. He moved over her as she relaxed and he helped her slide down some from her propped up position on the pillows. He slid his bare hands under her shirt and slid it off. His attentions were drawn towards her stomach, observing the slight bulge that was their child. He kissed it and gently sucked areas of her sensitive skin as he ran his hands over her. Jareth carefully undid her pants and pulled those off as well. He moved to place a leg between hers but she sat up as he did so. Grabbing his shoulders, she tried to push him down, but he resisted.

"Not this time." He directed haughtily. She groaned in protest, running her hands over his chest helplessly. He slid his hand down her inner thighs as they met in a kiss. He brushed her most sensitive area lightly, closing his eyes in pleasure as he felt how excited he had made her. He carefully caressed her breast as his fingers capered down below, sliding inside her taut body and over her most highly charged places. He moved slowly but skillfully, stimulating her to the point that she began to moan softly and rock into him. Her emerald eyes fluttered, struggling to remain open. He kissed her forehead and rested his face against hers, his rapid, shallow breaths sweeping across her face. He stopped touching her long enough to removed her bra, and lowered his lips to her breasts. He licked and sucked on them each dotingly as his hands explored her firm, slender legs. He skillfully slid off her last covering, eliciting a covetous moan as the girls desire for him reached a painful level of intensity. Responding, his fingers reentered her and gave her more of a taste of his intentions. She began to pant as they moved in and out, skillfully eliciting all of the right sensations to make her feel as though she where on a constant upwards ride of pleasure, yet never getting beyond a certain point. Suddenly, she cried out sharply as Jareth bit her, brutally. She felt the moistness of blood on the side of her neck. She only halfway stifled an enraged scream as she felt the offended area, rubbing off a smear of red and inspecting its presence on her hand testily.

"What the hell?!" She seethed.

"Whats wrong?"

"You bit me! This is going to leave a huge mark!"

"You knew very well what I intended to do." He smirked.

Sarah grit her teeth, but he was right. Watching him undress had made her forget that he had basically just told her that he ws going to scar her. _Will you ever become more careful, Sarah? _ She chided herself.

"Dont be angry, Sarah." Jareth breathed. He held her still as he delicately licked the tender area of his offense. She grabbed on to his arms but failed to muster the willpower to push him away. His tongue and lips made sure that no trace of blood remained. They travelled across the inflamed outline left by his jagged teeth and he smiled, quite pleased. Sarahs irritation at Jareths selfish liberties became directed to his pants, the last barrier between them. The fabric interrupted the sensation of their bodies together and she would not take it any longer. Their eyes fixated on each other, their gazes were interrupted only by brisk, airy kisses, as her hands traveled down to the offending article and she undid the waist. He arched his back as she revently worked them down, at long last freeing him from his agonizing constraint. She inhaled sharply as she got her first good look at him. No wonder it had hurt so much the first time, he was enormous. A shudder of anticipation coursed through her. The sensation of him over her, exposed and so ready made her feel frail from desire. Jareth helped her fully remove the pants and then he lay behind her, holding her tightly and scattering kisses across her shoulders. His body lined up with hers tightly, and she sighed at how amazing he felt against her, so fevered and robust, so capable of complete domination, yet so restrained and perceptive of her. She turned her head towards him and they kissed passionately. Jareth tenderly ran a hand through her long wavy hair as he held her close with the other. He felt electrified by the way she was looking at him, as though he was her entire world. He lifted her top leg and lay it over his. She closed her eyes as she felt him at her entrance. They both moaned as he slid himself into her. She was so tight that he pulled out and pushed back in several times, unknowingly teasing her. She grabbed her raised leg as a sort of leverage as she pushed back on him, the excitement of his filling her stirring up a demanding, hammering sensation throughout her entire body. He grabbed on to her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder as he sank himself completely inside her. "Jareth..." Sarah moaned, as he moved smoothly inside of her, each of them reveling in every sensation, time slowing almost to a standstill, their audible breaths cutting the stillness of the room around them. Jareth's motions quickened and their breathing grew heavier. Sarah grabbed on to his arm, already filled but desperate for as much contact with him as possible. She moaned and shivered as the Goblin King slammed himself in and out of her and the aching portions of her insides closed around him, welcoming him. She twisted about fervidly. Jareths body tensed as he responded to her need. He pounded into her roughly. The noise of the friction of their bodies combined with that of their labored breathing. Already high with the pleasure of him inside her, he raised her even higher as his fingers joined in on the pursuit of her liberation. Sarahs moans transposed to screams as he brought her to collapse. She rocked desperately as wave after wave of pleasure whirled through her. Her outcries eventually declined to whimpers. She looked over her shoulder at Jareth as he continued to drive into her. She reached out to touch his face as they gazed into each others eyes. He paused and leaned over, kissing her. Withdrawing from Sarahs body, he pulled her onto her back and resumed his position between her legs. He lay over her, kissing her, and she massaged his rigid nipples. Growling, he reentered her forcefully. She continued to rub his chest, sending new flashes of bliss throughout him. Sarah watched as he thrusted over her. His beauty alone made her feel so weak, and she felt herself nearing another orgasm. She slid her fingers through his hair, momentarily brushing it from his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, then drew both of her arms over her head and held her down. His pace grew frantically quick, then became erratic and he poured himself out into her. His hard, rapid movements took Sarah once again over the edge, and she convulsed around his throbbing manhood, her lower body suctioning around him forcefully. She closed her eyes as she felt his essence shared inside her. Spent, he sighed heavily, cradling her body for several moments before reluctantly shifting off of her. Sarah shut her eyes tight, a strange but not unpleasant sensation running through her. Her head began to feel as though her mind where concentrating itself, and the world was rapidly expanding in detail around it. The pupils of her eyes felt strange, and when she opened them, everything seemed very sharp. She saw Jareth looking at her, smiling. "Are you feeling different, love?" He asked.

"Wow" She whispered. She could feel him as she had never felt another person before. It was almost as if their minds were connected, not in the sense that she could read his thoughts or see what he was seeing, but she could almost feel what he was feeling, and sense his surroundings as if she where in his body as well as her own. Suddenly, she felt a bit panicky as she became disconnected, as if she where drifting in too many places at once.

"Easy, Sarah." Jareth soothed. Sarah could see in her mind something that could only be somewhat described as colors bursting in her head, not obtrusively, but subtly, and they translated as feelings, emotions-Jareths emotions. She felt intensely loved and valued, as well as a sense of possesivness and protectiveness. "It will take a bit of time to get used to managing your new senses." Jareth explained. "You are now the same as I am, no longer a mortal human."

"Its not too strange." She said. "Just-everything is so much more intense. Its pretty amazing." She sat up, and Jareth did as well, their arms still wrapped around each other. She noticed Jareth looking her over, as if she had changed in appearance. Had she? It had almost felt like she had.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Here, Ill show you." He waved his hand, producing a crystal. Looking into it as she would a mirror, Sarah gasped. She essentially looked the same as she had, but much improved. Her skin seemed to glow and was completely flawless. Her eyes, naturally intense, where now electrifyingly so. Both of her pupils where very small, as if they no longer needed to adjust to changes in light. Just as her mind had sharpened, it seemed as though her features and body has as well. Through with looking, her arm reacted without her conscious direction, waving her hand once in front of the crystal, and it disappeared. She was startled. "Did you do that?" She asked.

Jareth laughed. "No, that was you love. Already using magic? I was right when I guessed that you would be powerful. We're going to have to get you in training right away so that you know how to control it properly."

"Can I make crystals?"

"Yes, absolutely. But, please dont try it now. Its something that can go very wrong if you dont know what you are doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah slept sporadically that night, her emotions conflicted. For one thing, she was relieved that she would not have to worry about the negativity that would surround her pregnancy Aboveground, and she was fairly certain that Jareth would take good care of their son. For another, she was becoming increasingly pissed off. The complete shock and horror she had felt upon realizing that she was carrying the Goblin Kings child had clouded her mind and made her disgustingly desperate and weak, making her feel as though she needed his help. She didnt want to be a single mother, she was so young-the prospect horrified her. Terrified of facing the situation alone, she had fled to the one person that she knew would take control. She had wanted Jareth to take control of the situation, to tell her everything was all right-wonderful, in fact-to make her life all better. Now, however, after the initial immense relief she had felt upon being accepted, her mind had been cleared of enough stress to delve a little deeper into the considerations of her circumstances. Sarah had not given her virginity to Jareth of her own free will. He had drugged her. Sure, she had felt an intense lust and submitted, but she had, without a doubt, been of altered mind-unable to distinguish between what was real and what was a dream. Now that she thought about it, he was much too happy about securing her as his wife and having an heir on the way. He had gotten everything that he wanted, the dirty bastard. The question was, had Sarah gotten what she really wanted? Becoming a powerful, immortal Goblin Queen was a prospect that excited her, almost as much as the touch of her gorgeous husband. No doubt, she had had to make the leap of faith into this situation after learning of her pregnancy. She wouldnt have been able to make a life for herself in the ordinary world wondering about what could have been. This did not mean, however, that she felt obligated to ignore the intense, throbbing fury that was bubbling up towards that Goblin King who now so serenely slept beside her. How smug he must feel. She leaned over his sleeping form, looking at his face. He looked so gratified. His breathing was slow and unburdened, and his lips formed a sated smile. Surely he was not dreaming about Sarah being uprooted from her home, missing her family, having to have a freaking baby at 16 years old. Sarah not really having a choice about becoming bonded for life to someone she had no reason to trust.

_So, he says he loves me..._she pondered. _Well, I dont love him, yet. Im willing to give him a chance to earn my love and respect, but Ive made things much too easy for him thus far. He thinks our game is finished, that he has won. What he doesnt know is that all hes done is turned a pawn into a queen. _

Let me know what you think of this twist. Jareth may be in love with Sarah and she may want everything to work out but it seems as though he is still going to wake up to a surprise. Of course we know he will not react well to a Sarah who does not fear him, love him, or does as he says. Will testing Jareth prove him worthy of her love or will it ruin everything?


End file.
